


Mistletoe

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Steve invites you to a party, but you start to think Steve is even more out of your league and try to leave.





	Mistletoe

You were very lost, not sure what to do except stand there and look as stupid as you felt. Steve Rogers had invited you to Tony Stark’s holiday party for the first time since you befriend him a year ago, and so far you’d met every single Avenger and knew instantly that there was a reason he hadn’t invited you before.

This isn’t your world.

Sure, when you and Steve spent time  
together everything was fine- great even. You both got along well, you rarely fought (and when it was, it was usually something stupid like you messing something up or him getting hurt in battle), and you never felt self-conscious.

This was different. You were terrified of all of the guests- especially Steve’s teammates- and knew that you were stuck. You’ve loved Steve for a year, and if you left you would hurt him. You knew it. So you sighed, took a sip of the wine Steve had gotten you, and tried not to watch Steve smile and talk with all of Tony’s model friends.

“Want some company?”

You jump, almost spilling the drink as you turn to see Natasha Romanoff standing behind you, eyes slightly apologetic.

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” She slides into the seat beside you, careful to give you space. “I’ve been watching you and Rogers all night, and you’re driving me crazy.” She catches your wince and adds, “He needs to wake up and realize that you love him.”

You flush a little. “You can tell?”

“It’s obvious to everyone but Steve, but I wouldn’t worry about it. Those girls are practically throwing themselves at him.” She makes a face, seeing one lean on his arm, and shakes her head. “If you want a ride home, I don’t mind.”

“No,” You say quickly. “I don’t want to hurt his feelings.”

“Steve hates these parties,” She says flatly. “I’ll cover for you when he asks, but only if you want to leave.”

You glance at the models soaking Steve’s attention. “Thank you, Ms-”

“Natasha,” She interrupts, offering a faint smile. “Now go before he catches you.”

You thanks her again and quickly slip off of your stool, catching your purse along the way and slipping through the people. You wanted to stay, but watching Steve with all of those women… you couldn’t do that to yourself.

“(Y/N)!”

You jump at the voice behind you, spinning in the doorway to see Steve moving towards you quickly, clearly trying not to run.

“What are you doing?” You ask, ignoring your red cheeks. He always catches you so quickly…

He stares at you as if you’d grown two heads. “I saw you leave, and Natasha said you weren’t feeling well.” He tilts his head, his eyes searching yours. “What’s really going on?”

You shift a little, glancing at the exit you were so close to reaching. “Nothing.”

“(Y/N),” He says, voice so gentle and soft that you almost can’t handle it.

“Don’t worry about it,” You force a smile, but when your eyes meet his you know he isn’t convinced. “Go have fun with your friends. I’ll see you tomorrow,”

“(Y/N),” He repeats firmly, taking you right above your elbows and tugging you a little closer to him. “Tell me-”

“Hey, Cap,” Tony calls, catching your attention. You booth look over to see him smirking, his glass raised as if toasting us. “Look up.”

You both glance up at the same time, and you instantly see mistletoe hanging from the doorway, right over both of your heads, making the entire room cheer and attempt to goad you into doing the obvious.

You look at Steve worriedly. “Steve, you don’t have to-” You’re cut off by warm hands holding your face gently, and he leans closer, his lips featherlight on yours. He sighs a little shakily, and you both close your eyes as his lips finally touch yours, the erupting cheers disappearing as you sigh into his kiss. He licks the seam of your mouth hesitantly, and you open for him to explore, gripping his shirt in order to keep yourself steady.

He finally leans away, staring at you in wonder, and you blush as he finally smiles. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” He whispers.“

“Me too,” You admit softly, watching his smile grow. He takes your hand and rubs your knuckles with his thumb, making you shiver.

“How about we go out to eat and go to your place?” He suggests gently. “We can watch (F/M).” He offers, as if trying to bribe you.

You can’t help but smile. “I think that’s a great idea.”


End file.
